No Way Out
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: G1: What really happened to Ultra Magnus, Kup, and Spike while they were held prisoners during Five Faces of Darkness? Rated for language and violence. Please R&R.
1. Part 1

**No Way Out**

By Red Blaze 16

Part 1 

Spike slowly opened his eyes and looked around. _Yup, still here. Wherever here is._ He noticed Kup and Ultra Magnus standing near the barred window. He stood up and walked over to them.

"Do you see anything?" Spike asked.

Glancing down at his friend, Ultra Magnus shook his head once before returning his mechanical gaze to what was beyond the window.

"I'm more interested in knowing why we were brought here," grounds out Kup.

Nodding, Spike climbs up next to his Autobot friends and looks out the window himself. There really wasn't anything to see. What Spike could make out was a pit of some sort and what looked like thrones.

"This all seems too familiar," says Kup, as he stands back from the window and looks around the prison.

"Familiar?" asks Ultra Magnus, as he also steps away from the window.

Nodding his head, Kup sits down on the floor. "Hot Rod and I were here before, I think."

"The crash?" asks Spike, climbing back down onto the floor.

"Yeah. After Hot Rod got me away from the mechanical squid, we ran into these…I don't know what you call them," says Kup, shaking his head. "Anyway, we were brought here and put on trial."

"Trial for what?" asks Spike.

"That's the thing. We never found out," replies Kup.

"You might be about to find out why now," says Ultra Magnus, glancing over his shoulder and down at his friends before returning his gaze to the door.

Through the barred window on the door, Spike and Kup could also see what Ultra Magnus saw. On the other side of the door, three guards and floating head stood outside listening to them. Motioning for the guard to open the door, the head floated inside.

"Why did you bring us here?" asks Spike, glaring at the creatures.

"Our reasons are not your concern, Human," replies the head.

Looking them over, the head backed out of the cell. A guard stepped inside and raised its weapon, pointing it at Kup.

"You will come with us," says the head, motioning toward Kup.

"What if I don't want to?" asks Kup, eyeing the creature.

"Then the guard will simply destroy you and one of your companions will take your place," replies the head.

Nodding his head, Kup steps away from his friends and leaves the cell behind.

………….

Spike and Ultra Magnus move toward the window and watch as Kup is lead to the pit. Stepping onto a plank, Kup walks out over the pit. Turning around the face the thrones, all of them notice that two more heads had joined the first.

The heads lose no time and immediately begin to question Kup. As Spike and Ultra Magnus watch, they notice that though Kup lies on most of his answers, the heads seem to know what is true and what isn't.

"These guys sure know a lot about you and Transformers," says Spike, glancing over at Ultra Magnus and then returning his gaze to Kup.

"Yes. It's puzzling. It's as if they can read our minds," replies Ultra Magnus.

Spike shakes his head. "Yours maybe. They're not so interested in me."

Listening to the prisoners talk, the heads confer with each other. As they speak, Ultra Magnus and Spike can hear every word that they say. At the mention of death, Spike steps back from the window.

"I think I just caught their interest," says Spike, as he slips back down to the floor.

……………

Kup was returned to the cell shortly after the questioning was finished. Stepping inside, he turns to the door, but notices that the door has not closed yet. One of the heads moved into the room.

"You will come with us," says the head, motioning toward Ultra Magnus.

Nodding his head, Ultra Magnus steps forward and leaves the cell with the guards. Walking over to the pit, Ultra Magnus steps out onto the plank and stands over the pit. Once again the heads take their places at the thrones and begin questioning.

"You are Ultra Magnus, formerly Autobot leader?" asks the head to the left.

"Yes," replies Ultra Magnus, not feeling the need to lie since they seem to know everything anyway.

"Who are the weakest Autobots?" asks the middle head.

"None," replies Ultra Magnus.

Turning to confer, the left head glances toward the middle head before returning his gaze to Ultra Magus. "69 probability of truth. Each Autobot has a strength in a different area making none weak in all areas."

As the questions continue, Ultra Magnus continues to answer all the questions in one or two words, while trying not to give away too much information. Soon, the heads are done and Ultra Magnus is lead back into the cell and the door is shut behind them.

"What's going on Ultra Magnus?" asks Spike, once the door shuts.

"They're trying to get confirmation from us about the status of the Autobots," replies Ultra Magnus.

"But it's like they really don't care," says Spike. "I mean, they've given you no incentive to tell them the truth."

"We'll have to wait and see," replies Ultra Magnus. "I fear this is only the beginning."

………………….

Resting again, Spike's eye open as he hears the door open to the cell. Standing up, he notices that the door opening also caught the attention of Kup and Ultra Magnus. Standing in the doorway is the floating head, flanked by three guards. Slipping into the cell, the head looks over all the prisoners before turning his attention to Spike.

"You will come with us," says the head.

"He's not going anywhere," replies Kup, taking a step forward.

As Kup steps in front of Spike, a guard steps into the cell. Raising his weapon, he shoves the point against Kup. Electricity courses from the weapon and into Kup. Groaning, Kup is brought to his knees before he realizes what is happening.

"Stop!" shouts Spike, stepping out from behind Kup. "I'll do what you want. I'll come with you."

Motioning the guard back, the floating head leaves the cell. As Spike steps out of the cell, he glances over his shoulder toward Kup. Noticing that Kup is struggling to get back to his feet, Spike turns his attention back to the floating head. The cell door shuts as soon as Spike is clear of the door.

Surrounded by guards, Spike is led away from the pit and the cell. As the entered the hallway, Spike looked around. Hoping to find something that could help him and his friends out this mess, Spike finds nothing more than bare walls. Noticing his guards stopping outside a room, Spike stops himself and waits to see what the head wants.

"You shall go in there, Human," says the head.

Stepping away from his guards, Spike enters a room almost as bare as the hallway he was in. Brightly lit with no furniture in sight, Spike finds himself alone in the room. Glancing around, Spike hears the door shut behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Spike notices that there aren't any door handles on this side of the door.

"Now what?" whispers Spike to himself, as he moves into the room to look around.

Looking over the walls and ceiling, Spike tries to see if there are any other entrances other than the one he came in on. Finding nothing, Spike wanders into the middle of the room. Just as he stops in the middle of the room, the lights go out.

"What the hell!" says Spike, trying to see in the darkness. _Why'd they turn out the lights? Is there something they don't want me to see? _

Slowly, Spike could feel a cold chill crawl up his spine. The chill had a name: fear. Closing his eyes, Spike listened to hear if anything had changed other than the lights. Not hearing any new noises, Spike slowly opened his eyes and waited. The only sound that Spike can hear is the sound of his own breathing. Time passed by and Spike just stood where he had been before the lights went out.

Just as suddenly as the lights when out, the lights return. Blinking his eyes at the sudden brightness, Spike glances around the room and realizes that nothing has changed. Breathing in and out, Spike begins to walk around the room again when a piercing, high pitch sound rings throughout the room.

Jerking his hands up to his head, Spike tries to block out the noise. Sinking to the floor, Spike can do nothing to stop the noise that threatens to destroy his hearing. And just as suddenly as it had started, the noise stops and there is nothing by silence. Ears still ringing from the sound, Spike stands back up and looks around the room.

_What are they trying to do? Attack my senses one at a time?_

Walking over to the wall, Spike decides he doesn't want to be in the center of the room any more. _They must be watching me, but from where?_ Running his hands over the walls, Spike walks around the perimeter of the room trying to see what his fingers can feel.

As he continues to run his hands over the wall, Spike notices that the wall is getting hot. Jerking his hands from the wall, Spike watches as the cool, gray metal walls become red with heat. Stepping away from the walls, Spike finds himself back in the center of the room.

_Maybe they want me to stay in the middle of the room._ Glancing up, Spike examines the ceiling. _Maybe there is some sort of camera up there._

Looking over the ceiling, Spike can find nothing to show where the hidden camera is, if there even is one. Glancing back at the wall that had heated up, he notices that the wall is back to its normal gray color.

Hearing the sound of a door, Spike spins around and notices that the door that he had entered through was again open. Seeing a guard standing outside the door, Spike walks over to the door. Stepping out side of the room, he realizes that the guard is not the only one out there. The floating head was also waiting outside the door.

"What's going on here?" asks Spike.

"We're trying to understand you, Human," replies the head.

"Who are 'we'?" asks Spike.

"We are the Quintessons."

Moving past Spike, the Quintesson floats back in the direction of the cell. Following close behind, Spike is led back to the cell. As they reach the cell, the Quintesson floats away from the door and the cell door opens up. Walking back into the cell, Spike feels the door shut behind him.

"Spike!" exclaims Kup. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, Kup," replies Spike. "Just fine."


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, so please don't sue me._

Part 2

Kup looks out the barred door and then turns his attention back to his two friends. Shaking his head, he makes his way back over to the window and looks out.

"No guards," says Kup.

"Yet the Quintessons are waiting for something," replies Ultra Magnus, looking out the window and staring at the floating heads on their thrones.

"What are they waiting for?" asks Spike, who is also looking out of the window.

Hearing the sound of footsteps, the trio turns to face the cell door just as it opens. One of the guards steps inside, with the remaining two guards outside.

"You two will come with me," states the guard, motioning to Kup and Spike.

Nodding their heads, Kup and Spike walk to the door and exit out. Both are walked over to the plank, but only Kup is motioned out onto it. Spike, standing between two of the guards near the edge of the pit, can only wonder why he was brought out with Kup. _There must be a reason. The question is: why?_

Walking out onto the plank, Kup turns around just as he reaches the end. Taking a quick glance at Spike, Kup turns his full attention to the Quintessons.

"What now?" asks Kup. "Didn't you get everything you already need?"

"We are not yet finished with our questions, Autobot," replies the middle head.

"Yes, we need to know the access code to the defense system on Cybertron. As chief of security, it would be your duty to know these codes," says the head on the left.

"They don't tell me anything," replies Kup, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just supposed to stand there and look pretty."

"What are the codes to Autobot City?" asks the Quintesson on the right.

"Blow it out your transistor," replies Kup, deciding that he was done with answering their questions. _What's the point? No matter how we answer, they're probably going to try to kill us anyway._

"Perhaps a demonstration is required," replies the middle Quintesson.

Motioning toward the guards standing near Spike, one of the guards grabs Spike by the arm and lifts him from the ground.

"Hey!" shouts Kup. "Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this."

Stepping toward the edge of the pit, the guard holds Spike out over the pit.

"The access codes," says the middle Quintesson.

"I don't know them," replies Kup, glancing between Spike and the Quintessons.

"61 probability of truth. Continue with the demonstration," replies the Quintesson on the right.

Opening his hand, the guard drops Spike into the pit.

"NO!" shouts Kup, making a move to lunge after Spike.

The two guards flanking the Quintessons raise their weapons and fire at the feet of Kup. Stepping back from the attack, Kup jerks his gaze back toward the pit, just in time to find that Spike has landed on a plank that has slide out from the wall.

Landing on the plank hard, the breath is knock from Spike. Looking down into the pit, Kup checks to see if Spike is hurt. Jerking his gaze back up to the Quintessons, Kup clenches his hands into fists.

"He has nothing to do with this," states Kup.

"The codes?" asks the Quintesson on the left.

Noticing that the Quintesson on the right motioning toward a guard, Kup watches as the guard pushes a lever. Worried, Kup takes a look down to see if Spike is ok and realizes that the plank is slowly getting smaller.

"Bring Spike back up safely and I will answer all the questions you want," says Kup.

"The codes?" asks the middle Quintesson.

Taking one more look down, Kup notices that Spike only has a couple of feet left before he won't have a plank to stand on. Jerking his gaze back up to the Quintessons, Kup clenches his fists. _I don't have a choice. I don't know if Spike will survive the fall and Primus only knows what is in that water down there. _

"I don't know the codes," says Kup, shaking his head.

"71 probability of truth," says the Quintesson on the left. "Finish the demonstration."

Jerking his gaze back to Spike, he realizes that Spike is out of time. With only a foot remaining of the plank, Kup realizes that the only reason why Spike hasn't fallen yet is because he has plastered himself to the wall of the pit.

"The codes I know wouldn't be of any use. Rodimus would have had the codes changed once he knew I was missing," says Kup. "I can't tell you what I don't know!"

The Quintesson on the left turns toward the middle Quintesson. "93 probability of truth. To change the codes would protect the Autobots."

"Agreed," says the middle Quintesson. "No more questions are required."

Motioned by the guards to get off the plank, Kup looks down at Spike again. With a sigh of relief, he watches as the ledge that Spike is standing on rises out of the pit. Striding to where Spike will arrive, Kup waits for the human. Once the plank reaches the top, Spike steps off of it. Limping next to his friend, Spike glances toward the guards before looking at Kup.

"I don't like the idea of them not needing to ask us more questions," says Spike. "What does that mean for us now?"

Nodding his head, Kup glances down at Spike once between looking back up. "Are you ok?" asks Kup, as they begin to walk back to the cell.

"I'll be fine," replies Spike.

"It's my fault," says Kup. "I should have done something more to help you."

"It's not your fault," replies Spike, shaking his head.

Kup glances down at his friend again. "I should have known."

"Now you're expected to read minds?" asks Spike, turning his head and smiling up at Kup.

"It's not that, Spike, and you know it," replies Kup.

Glancing down at his friend, Kup notices that his friend is limping less. Glad to know that Spike wasn't badly hurt, Kup looks up just as they reach the cell door. Opening the door, the guards motion the prisoners inside and close the door behind them. Looking once over this shoulder toward the door, Kup turns his head back to face Ultra Magnus.

"We have to get out of here," states Kup. "Eventually, there won't be a reason for them to keep us around."

Nodding his head, Ultra Magnus looks down at Spike. "Were you hurt?"

"Nothing serious," replies Spike. "I'll be ok. I think I just need to walk it off."

Turning to look once more out of the cell window, Ultra Magnus turns his attention back to his friends.

"The next time we're all taken out of the cell together, we'll make our move," says Ultra Magus.

……………

Not much time seems to pass before the guards are at the door again. Opening the door, one of the guards steps into the room.

"You will come with us," says the guard, motioning his weapon toward Spike.

Kup goes to step in front of Spike, but Spike moves past him. Glancing once over his shoulder, Spike gives a reassuring smile to Kup.

"There's no need for you to get yourself hurt over me. Save your strength for now," says Spike.

Leaving the cell behind, Spike hears the door shut. Conscious of the fact that Kup and Ultra Magnus are probably watching him, Spike gains strength just by knowing his friends are nearby. Leaving the cell behind, they enter a hallway. Spike is led down the hall till almost the end before the guards stop at a door.

"Where to now?" asks Spike, glancing at the door.

One of the guards steps up behind Spike and before Spike can react, slips a ring of some sort over Spike's head. Feeling the cool metal lock into place over his temples, Spike jerks away from the guard.

"What the hell is this thing?" asks Spike, raising his hands to try and pull the band of metal off. "What's going on?"

Saying nothing, one of the guards opens the door that they had stopped in front of and pushes Spike into the room. Whipping around, Spike watches as the door is slammed shut behind him.

"Now what?" asks Spike, looking from the door and around the room.

Taking a few steps away from the door, Spike barely makes it to the center of the room before a stabbing pain shoots through his head. Crying out, Spike drops to the floor and holds his head. As the pain intensifies, tears slip down Spike's face. And then just as suddenly as the pain started, it stops.

Breathing in and out for a little while, Spike slowly gets back to his feet. Wiping at his wet face, Spike looks around the room. Where the hell are they? They wouldn't be doing this unless they were watching. 

Walking over to the wall, Spike exams the wall. Not finding any hidden cameras, Spike glances up at the ceiling. Eyes roaming, Spike finds nothing there that can explain how they are watching him. I can feel their eyes. Where are they? 

Suddenly, a crippling pain rushes through his entire body. Crying out again, Spike drops to the floor and curls into a ball. As the pain gains in power, it's all Spike can do just to breathe. As Spike is beginning to think he can't take it anymore, the pain is over. Breathing deeply, Spike uncurls from the ball and gets back to his feet.

"Why the fuck are you doing this!" shouts Spike. "What's the point?"

In answer, a shooting pain again assaults his mind. Dropping to a knee, Spike grabs his head and tries to ripe the metal band off. The moment his finger touch it to take it off, the pain grows and soon Spike is again lying on the floor as he tries to block out the torture.

………………

In a hidden room, the Quintessons watch as they shut off the head band again. Watching the human gain to his feet, they observe him as he moves about the room.

"The human loses all sense of self once the ring is activated," says one Quintesson. "His attention is focused solely on the pain."

"Agreed," replies another. "Perhaps we should see how the Autobots react to seeing the human suffer?"

"An interesting thought," replies the third. "Let us send the human back to the cell."

………………

Watching as the door opens, Spike walks toward it when he sees the guards motion to him. Stepping out of the room, Spike is enclosed by the guards as they walk him back to his cell. Upon getting to the cell, one of the guards opens the door and pushes Spike inside.

"Spike?" asks Kup, stepping forward.

"Yes?" asks Spike, tired.

"What happened? And what is that ring on your head?" asks Kup, as Ultra Magnus and Kup walk over to their friend.

"I don't know what it is," replies Spike to the second question. "One of the guards put on my head and then placed me in some room."

"What happened in the room?" asks Ultra Magnus.

Spike glances away and says nothing.

"What happened, Spike?" asks Ultra Magnus, concerned for his human friend.

"This thing," says Spike, touching his head.

"What does it do?" asks Ultra Magnus.

"It..." says Spike but stops as pain rips through his head. Crying out, Spike drops to the floor.

"Spike!" shout Kup and Ultra Magnus.

"Make it stop," cries out Spike, clutching his head.

Bending over their friend, Kup and Ultra Magnus watch helplessly as their friend is tortured. Not being able to take it any more, Kup gently places his fingers on the band that surrounds Spike's head and pulls at it. As his fingers come into contact with the metal band, Spike screams out even louder. Jerking his hands back, Kup looks at Ultra Magnus.

"We have to do something," says Kup, clenching and unclenching his hands.

Tears rolling down his face, Spike curls into himself.

"Make it stop! Please!" cries Spike again.

Shaking his head, Kup reaches down to the metal bands again.

"I can't take it," says Kup, as he places his fingers once again on the metal band that surrounds Spike's head.

Again, just as before, Spike's screams intensify as Kup lays his fingers on the metal bands. Ripping it off in his hands, Kup throws the metal band away and looks down at his friend. For a moment, Spike makes no move and Kup wonders if he waited too long. Slowly, Spike begins to uncurl his body. Breathing in slow jerky gulps, Spike raises himself to his knees.

"Spike?" asks Kup, concerned.

Breathing in and out, Spike looks up at Kup. "Yes?" he asks weakly.

"Are you...?" asks Kup, but doesn't know how to finish the question.

"OK?" replies Spike, giving a humorless laugh, shakes his head, and climbs to his feet. "No, but I will be. Just give me a moment."

Raising a hand to his face, Spike wipes off the tears.

Furious at the treatment of his friend, Ultra Magnus paces back and forth in the cell. Stopping next to Kup, Ultra Magnus looks down at Spike.

"We need to get you out of here," says Ultra Magnus. "Primus only knows what else they intend."

Nodding his head, Spike walks over to the wall opposite of the cell door. Sliding down the wall, Spike sits on the floor. Leaning his head back on the wall, Spike closes his eyes and rest for a moment. A couple minutes pass before Spike opens his eyes again and looks out into the room to find two sets of mechanical eyes watching him.

"You're not leaving this room again, unless one of us is with you," states Ultra Magnus.

"What will you do if they try to take me? Fight them?" asks Spike, shaking his head. "They could just kill you and take me anyway."

"I don't like it, but Spike's right," says Kup, glancing between Ultra Magnus and Spike. "And, even if one of us is with him, how can we protect him? The last time they took me out, Spike was with me and they almost killed him."

"We need to get out of here," says Spike.

"We'll think of a way," says Ultra Magnus. "But right now, you should rest."

Nodding his head, Spike leans his head back and closes his eyes.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

_How long have we been here?_ Spike looks around the cell and the prisoners he shares the room with. _When are they going to let us leave? Or more importantly, are they going to let us leave?_

Getting up off the floor, Spike wanders over to the window and looks out. Seeing nothing, he paces the floor.

"Something wrong, Spike?" asks Kup, noticing his friend's agitation.

"I hate the wondering," replies Spike, stopping once more at the window before turning to face his friend.

"Wondering?" asks Ultra Magnus.

"It's hard to explain," says Spike, shaking his head. "With the Decepticons, we know what to expect. But, we barely know anything about these guys. How do we even know if they are going to let us go once they are done?"

"I don't know, Spike," answers Ultra Magnus, shaking his head.

Kup says nothing, even though his thoughts run back to an earlier time when he was held prisoner to these same creatures. _I'd rather not worry Spike, but my guess is they aren't going to let us go._

…………………

Opening his eyes slowly, Spike looks around the room before settling his eyes on the door. _Footsteps?_ Watching the door open, Spike gets to his feet. Stepping inside the cell, a guard glances around the room before facing Ultra Magnus.

"You and the human are to come with me," states the guard.

"Why do you need him?" asks Ultra Magnus, glancing once at Spike.

"Do not question," replies the guard, as he points the weapon at Ultra Magnus.

Stepping forward, Spike glances once at Ultra Magnus before moving to the door. Following close behind, Ultra Magnus joins Spike near the door and walks out behind his friend. Once outside of the cell, Ultra Magnus notices that there are two more guards waiting for them.

Instead of taking them to the pit, the guards lead the prisoners away from the main room and down a hallway. Stopping outside of a room, the guard motions for the two prisoners to stop.

"You are to enter here," states the guard, motioning to Spike.

"He's not going anywhere that I am not," states Ultra Magnus, stepping in front of Spike.

"Do not question," replies the guard, jerking up his weapon and pushing it against Ultra Magnus' side.

Jerking as the electricity courses through his system, Ultra Magnus falls to one knee without making a sound.

"Leave him alone!" shouts Spike, stepping forward.

Grabbing by one of the guards, Spike is pushed against the wall so that he cannot interfere. Only able to watch, Spike stares at Ultra Magnus, as he is shocked with the weapon two more times before the guard draws the weapon back to its side.

With a hand still on Spike, the guard jerks him from the wall and pushes him to the door. Opening as Spike reaches the door, the guard shoves him inside before Spike or Ultra Magnus can react. Falling to the floor, due to the force of the guard, Spike stands back up, but not before the door is shut. Pounding on the door, Spike tries to open the door.

"Let me out!" shouts Spike, kicking the door.

Hearing nothing from the other side, Spike can only guess what has happened to Ultra Magnus.

……………………

Lead back to the cell, Ultra Magnus is prodded into the cell by the guards. Closing the door once he has entered, the guards move away from the cell and back down the hallway.

"Where's Spike?" asks Kup, glancing between the door and Ultra Magnus.

"They separated us," replies Ultra Magnus, shaking his head. "They pushed him into a room before I could stop it. I can only hope that he is all right."

…………………

Spike paces the room. _Why did they bring me back here?_ Glancing around the room, Spike finds nothing that can explain what is going to happen next.

Noticing a smell in the air, Spike looks to see where the smell is coming from. Seeing gas being pumped into the room through a vent in the ceiling, Spike backs up to the door.

Trying not the breathing in the gas, Spike feels himself getting dizzy from lack of air. Taking a breath, he inhales the gas and begins to feel sleepy. Stumbling around the room, Spike loses his balance and falls to the floor. Eyes closing, Spike falls asleep.

DREAM

Explosion.

Cries of pain.

_Where am I?_ Spike wonders, glancing around.

Standing behind him is Carly and Daniel, his wife and son. Jerking his eyes forward, he watches as the smoke rolls in.

"I can't see the attacker!" _Arcee? What is she doing here?_

Feeling the weapon in his hand, Spike looks down and notices his gun. Glancing back up, he can see a shadow moving toward him and his family. Bringing his gun up to bear, Spike trains his weapon on the shadow.

"I might go down, but you're coming with me!"

Spike fires his weapon, but nothing happens.

"You're not even denting it!" shouts his wife.

Slowly the shadow gets larger. All Spike can do is back up. _I can't do this alone. I need help!_

The creature gets closer to him and his family. Spike continues to fire away, hoping that it might eventually hurt the thing.

"SPIKE!" screams Carly.

Gaining his attention, Spike turns around just in time to see his wife and child blown away by a blaster shot.

END DREAM

"NO!" screams Spike, jerking awake.

Looking around the room, Spike finds himself back in the bare room that he had been shoved into. _Was it all a dream?_

Getting to his feet, Spike rubs his face with both hands. Dropping his hands to his side, Spike takes a deep breath.

_Not all a dream, anyway. I'm still a prisoner. Carly and Daniel? Are they ok?_

Not knowing what to think, Spike walks over to the wall and sits down.

………………

"These dreams may allow us to understand the human mind," say one of the Quintessons.

"Indeed," replies another. "With time, we may learn how to turn the humans' dreams against the Autobots."

"Agreed," replies the third. "We might be able to use the ones that they protect as weapons against them."

……………….

Lifting his head at the sound of the door, Spike gets to his feet as he watches a guard step into the room. Walking to the entrance, Spike stops as he reaches the guard.

"Where to now?" asks Spike, hoping for information.

"You must come with us," replies the guard, as he steps out of the room and motions for Spike to join him.

Nodding his head, Spike follows the guard out of the room. With two more guards outside the room, Spike is surrounded as they march him back to his cell.

Reaching the cell, the door is opened and Spike steps inside. Feeling, more than hearing the door close behind him, Spike takes a deep breath.

"Spike?" asks Kup. "What happened?"

"Nothing," replies Spike. "They just shoved me into the room, pumped some gas in, and I fell asleep."

"They didn't try to hurt you?" asks Ultra Magnus.

"No," replies Spike, shaking his head. "I slept the whole time."

Nodding his head, Ultra Magnus paces the floor of the cell.

…………………

Hearing the sound of approaching footsteps, Ultra Magnus, Kup, and Spike face the door as it opens. Floating inside, a Quintesson looks them over.

"All of you will come with me," states the Quintesson.

Moving forward, Ultra Magnus steps out of the cell first, followed by Spike, and then Kup. Finding six guards outside, the trio is lead away from their cell and down a hallway. Finding themselves being taken away from the main pit, the trio wonders where they are going.

"Where are you taking us?" asks Ultra Magnus to the Quintesson.

"To your judgement," replies the floating head.

"Right. They're going to give us a fair trial and then they're going to kill us," says Kup.

"Makes you wish for the good old days, doesn't it?" says Spike, glancing up at Kup and Ultra Magnus. "You know, before all the fighting broke out. Bears verses the Lunar Colony."

Turning to Ultra Magnus, Spike looks up at the Autobot. _I hope he understands what I am trying to say. This is our last chance to get out of here._

"It was fourth Quarter, fourth down, thirty yards to go. Do you remember that play?" asks Spike.

"No," replies Ultra Magus slowly, wondering what his friend was getting at.

Turning his head, Spike glances over his shoulder at Kup.

"How about you, Kup?" asks Spike. _Come on, Kup! You know sports. Please know what I'm meaning._

"No, but in a jam like that all you can do is…." says Kup, before raising his fists. "Rush them and pray!"

Running forward, Kup punches the closest guard. The fight for freedom is on.

THE END

_**Author Note: If you don't know what happens next, I would suggest you watch "The Five Faces of Darkness", which are the first five episodes of Season 3 Generation 1 Transformers.**_

**_Author's Second Note: Please let me know what you think of it. _**


End file.
